


Опасная игра

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Лайт предложил, Эл согласился, Ватари наблюдает последствия.





	Опасная игра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам фильма 2006 года и, наверное, можно сказать, что это АУ в каноне. Мы долго недоумевали, почему режиссёр не включил в фильм сцену спортивного состязания Эл и Киры. А потом поняли, почему XD

— Рюдзаки, скажи, пожалуйста, чем ты думал?  
Если рассуждать логически, сам собой напрашивался встречный вопрос: а разве есть варианты? Несмотря на многообещающее название, спинной мозг не способен к мыслительной деятельности, он отвечает за двигательную. Люди, конечно, активно используют всяческие «понять сердцем», «решить левой пяткой» и прочие нецелевые использования неподходящих мест, но Эл был твёрдо уверен, что эти заблуждения проистекают из слабого знания анатомии.  
Ватари, как и положено опытному снайперу, анатомию знал хорошо. Значит, вопрос был с подвохом и очевидного ответа не имел. Поэтому Эл предусмотрительно промолчал, только пожал плечами.  
— Нет, я всё понимаю, тебе скучно целыми днями сидеть в закрытом помещении, но неужели ты не нашёл другого способа размяться?!  
Эл поёрзал в кресле. Тема стремительно сползала в отчётливо неуютную область, что ощущалось — почему-то вопреки логике и анатомии — отнюдь не разумом. Не то чтобы он всерьёз надеялся, что Ватари ничего не узнает, такое было невозможно по определению, однако ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Ватари проинформировали как можно позже. Увы, не всем желаниям суждено сбыться, и это как раз оказалось из несбыточных.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что из-за твоей… выходки всё наше расследование оказалось под угрозой?  
Эл склонил голову, не решаясь поднять на своего представителя виноватых глаз. Понимает, сожалеет, готов нести ответственность.  
— Я не хотел, — прошептал он.  
— А чего ты хотел? — непроизвольно повысил голос Ватари, чего не делал уже очень давно. Пожалуй, с тех пор как Мэтт с подачи Мэлло взломал внутреннюю линию президента США и во время переговоров с Китаем переключил связь на Ниа, который почти успел договориться о закупке крупной партии самонаводящихся зубных щёток со спутниковой системой связи и встроенным мини-баром, прежде чем команда безопасности заподозрила что-то не то. Сделка не состоялась, но понервничали обе стороны. А кроме них — руководство Вамми, точно знающее, чья новейшая программа синтеза речи использовалась в злополучных переговорах.  
— Лайт сказал, что хотел бы укрепить нашу дружбу, — прошептал Эл ещё тише. Он не собирался сваливать собственную вину на другого, просто пытался описать ситуацию как есть.  
Ватари уставился на него с изумлением, переходящим откровенный шок.  
— А собственная голова тебе на что, пирожные есть?!  
Эл мельком глянул на пирожные с шапочками из сливочного крема, втиснутые в разноцветные бумажные формы, которые уже начали потихоньку подмокать, потянулся к ним — и на полпути опустил руку. Хотя сладости выглядели свежими и манящими, аппетит исчез напрочь. Вместо пирожного Эл сунул в рот большой палец и принялся сосредоточенно сосать. Обычно это помогало успокоиться, но сейчас, похоже, был не тот случай...  
Взгляд за стёклами очков слегка смягчился. Теперь Ватари казался не столько суровым, сколько расстроенным.  
— Я правильно понимаю, — не дожидаясь ответа на предыдущий вопрос, продолжил он, — что для укрепления вашей дружбы Лайт предложил тебе сыграть в баскетбол?  
Чуточку приободрившийся Эл кивнул, не вынимая палец изо рта. Ему сразу понравилась эта идея. Подружиться с Лайтом по-настоящему, а не ради видимости, было заманчиво. Пускай Лайт предположительно и являлся Кирой, но ведь у всех свои недостатки. Хоть Эл и было поручено поймать Киру — нигде не было сказано, что Эл нельзя с ним дружить.  
— И ты согласился.  
Ещё один кивок, уже более понурый. Память услужливо подбросила одну из наиболее цветастых картин того, что случилось дальше.  
— Притом что до вчерашнего дня ты ни разу не брал баскетбольный мяч в руки.  
Это было сказано скорее как утверждение, нежели предположение, и отпираться смысла не было — в конце концов, вся сознательная жизнь Эл прошла рядом с Ватари, и тот не хуже его самого знал, какими навыками Эл не владеет.  
— Я видео посмотрел, — слабо возразил он, — на ю-тубе.  
Ватари как-то сдавленно выдохнул и, пошатнувшись, опустился в соседнее кресло, словно ноги вдруг перестали его держать.  
Эл с тревогой повернулся к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Вроде не похоже на сердечный приступ, да и устраивать его больше некому, но мало ли что.  
— Ватари, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я — хорошо, — горестно ответил тот, — в отличие от Ягами Лайта.  
— Но врачи сказали, что через несколько месяцев он поправится!  
На взгляд Эл, этот факт был главным, оттесняя в сторону все прочие, менее значимые. Сотрясение мозга, конечно, неприятная штука, но в жизни вообще много неприятных вещей. Например, прохождение таможенного контроля. Овощной суп. Когда торт заканчивается на самой интересной странице досье или по случайности оказывается на ней же. Множественные переломы со смещением… впрочем, это тоже касалось Лайта.  
— Рюдзаки, ты старше Лайта на шесть лет, выше как минимум на дюйм и, в отличие от него, знаком с двенадцатью видами рукопашного боя. У тебя шесть тренировок в неделю, не считая ежедневной гимнастики. Ты при таких данных разницу в физической форме вообще представляешь?  
— Капоэйра не рукопашный бой!  
— Ладно, пусть будет одиннадцать видов, — безнадёжно махнул рукой Ватари. — Но можно было хоть как-то соизмерять ваши силы?  
Эл честно постарался свернуться маленьким беззащитным клубочком. Эффект слегка терялся из-за ширины плеч и проработанных мускулов, которые не мог скрыть даже его бесформенный растянутый джемпер, но если опустить голову и как можно плотнее прижать локти к бокам, стиснув ладонями коленки… Ватари, к сожалению, не купился, и Эл со вздохом выпрямился, уничтожая иллюзию.  
Наверное, Ватари всё же прав, следовало учесть, насколько более астенично Лайт сложен и насколько слабее тренирован. Но он выглядел таким уверенным в себе и своей будущей победе! Придётся признать горькую истину. Все прогнозы оказались безжалостно верны: нельзя было ни в коем случае верить Кире. А Эл… Эл поверил.  
— Мы прибыли в Японию, чтобы разобраться, как действует Кира, то есть Ягами Лайт, — устало напомнил Ватари. — Раскрыть тайну его силы и по возможности изъять её у него. А теперь вследствие травмы у Лайта амнезия и даже наш лучший нейрохирург сомневается, что к нему когда-либо вернётся память. Что ты собираешься писать в отчёте?  
Эл на мгновение задумался. Можно начать так: «Ягами Лайт с вероятностью свыше девяноста процентов был Кирой, пока не получил мячом по башке…» Нет, и правда звучит как-то… несколько легковесно. Кроме того, может сложиться впечатление, будто Эл нарочно ударил Киру мячом, а это было совершенно не так. Если бы Эл ударил нарочно, последствия оказались бы гораздо более травматичными. Во всяком случае, для бывшего Киры… Хм. Значит, всё не так плохо, как могло быть?  
Эл ободряюще улыбнулся своему представителю. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы тот корил себя за мнимое попустительство или переживал о проваленной миссии.  
— Я ещё подумаю над этим, не волнуйся, Ватари. Пусть всё прошло не так гладко, как хотелось, с основной задачей мы всё-таки справились: Кира исчез и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернётся. А то, что нам не удалось подчинить его силу, возможно, даже и к лучшему. Это явно не то оружие, которое можно сунуть за пояс и использовать по мере необходимости.  
Хотя меры необходимости бывают разными… Он запнулся, отвлёкшись на неожиданную мысль. А ведь дать кому-то мячом по башке — оказывается, порой вполне действенный метод. Надо бы запомнить на будущее.  
— И в баскетбол я обязательно научусь играть, если Лайт его так любит. Мы же теперь настоящие друзья и будем часто играть вместе, когда его отпустят из больницы.  
Ватари внимательно оглядел воспитанника, нервным движением помассировал виски и посоветовал:  
— Лучше начните с шахмат.


End file.
